Stupide Lapin
by The Emo Emily
Summary: Réveil, la capitale, est aujourd'hui encore plus animée que d'habitude. Certes, cela ne déplaisait pas à Alice qui ne se plaint pas tant qu'elle a de quoi manger, mais quand les stand de sa délicieuse viande grillée se retrouvent tous remplacés par des magasins ambulants de chocolats, elle commence à se poser des questions. Alice x Gil, pour une romance plus comique que romantique.
1. Chapitre 1 : Décision de dernière minute

Pour une fois que ma fan fiction est humoristique, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Donnez-moi vos impressions !

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Décision de dernière minute !_**

La chasse aux Chains est dernièrement des plus ennuyeuse. Que dire ? C'est simple, les contractants illéguaux se font de plus en plus rares, ou les membres de Pandora font mieux leur travail qu'auparavant. Les raisons sont multiples, et les conséquences bien simples au final : Plus de Chains, signifit également moins de souvenirs concernant le passé d'Alice, et donc, une Alice à l'humeur des plus exécrable.

Et qui est-ce qui en subit les foudres ? Un peu tout le monde, il faut dire. Et particulièrement le porte-monnaie des petites économies de Gilbert, puisque, pour compenser son manque d'exercice, ce stupide lapin n'a pas trouvé de meilleur solution que se rabattre sur tous les stand de viandes qu'elle croise. Le pauvre Gil pleurt sa ruine en silence. De toute façon, personne ne l'écoute.

**- Je ne vous accompagnerai plus en ville, désormais !** lâcha-t-il à l'encontre des deux personnes l'accompagnant, dont son maître, mais surtout, ce lapin carnivore et terriblement inutile.

**- Allons, allons, Gil, tenta Oz. Il ne faut pas voir que le mauvais côté des choses, voyons. **

**- Où tu vois un bon côté là-dedans toi ! Hein !**

**- Oh, c'est bon tu vas pas râler pour si peu, tête d'algue !** Intervînt la principale coupable.

**- Toi, t'es bien la dernière à pouvoir la ramener !** lança la "tête d'algue" en ignorant stupidement la remarque d'Alice.

Et comme à leur habitude, ces deux-là se lancèrent dans une dispute des plus ridicule pour des gens de leur âge. Oz se frappa la tête en répétant "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?" l'air afligé, mais néanmoins, prit de pitié pour son serviteur, bien que lui-même prenne un malin plaisir à torturer ce dernier.

**- De toute façon, rentrons. C'est évident qu'on ne trouvera aucun de tes souvenirs en ville ! râla une nouvelle fois le contractant de Raven. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as insisté pour venir vérifier .. **

**- Parce-que y'a rien à faire là où on loge ! À part boire le thé avec Sharon et l'autre clown accompagné de sa peluche ! En plus, il est exaspérant ! **

**- Quoi ? Tu nous a fais sortir uniquement pour t'amuser !** s'enerva plus encore (comme si c'était possible) Gil tandis qu'Oz éclata de rire.

**- Ah ah ! C'est comme si on sortait un chien pour qu'il se promène !**

Bien sûr, Alice le prit très mal. Et après lui avoir donner un bon coup de pied là où ça fait mal tandis que le serviteur de la victime ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider, elle s'éloigna en boudant, laissant Oz à genoux, et Gilbert l'aider à se relever (mission impossible à l'heure actuelle).

Elle se promena un moment dans la ville de Réveil. C'est quoi son problème à la tête d'algue ? C'était si compliqué pour lui de sortir un peu ? Alice s'enervait encore toute seule, et se promit de le "dresser" de même qu'Oz, qui avait oser la comparer à un chien. Peut-être qu'il était en colère parce-qu'elle avait dévorer en une bouchée toutes ses économies ? Oh, et puis zut ! C'est trop tard, de toute façon !

Alors qu'elle tournait à un coin de rue, elle remarqua quelque chose de différent de d'habitude dans cette grande ville qu'était la capitale Réveil. En tant normal, il n'y avait pas tous ces rubans rouges un peu partout dans la rue. Ni tous ces stand de gâteaux qui remplaçaient ses précieux stand de viandes ! Et elle s'étonna à remarquer qu'un grand nombre de personne se tenait par la main en souriant. Il y avait beaucoup de couple. Enormément de couple. Trop de couple. Elle s'y perdait, la pauvre Alice.

Et surtout, trop de chocolat ! C'est pas possible ! En plus, le chocolat et les pâtisseries faisaient touner ses pensées vers le sâle clown maléfique et détestable ! Et des aura meurtrières lui tournèrent autour ! Elle était d'encore plus mauvaise humeur !

Puis enfin, Oz et Gilbert la rejoignèrent. Oz lui sourit malgré le coup gratuit qu'elle lui avait offert dont il se souvenait parfaitement, à son propre desespoir, mais celle-ci ne parût pas remarquer cette effort fénoménale. Elle était plus en colère.

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, stupide lapin ?** Demanda Gilbert plus accablé qu'autre chose par le comportement puéril et enfantin d'Alice.

Pour toute réponse, la concernée lui tira la langue façon gamine. Oz soupira en voyant Gil s'enerver par les provocations de la jeune fille. Ils étaient au final, aussi susceptible l'un que l'autre. Pour obtenir satisfaction, il reprit la question de son serviteur, de manière à avoir une réponse à la place de sa grimace :

**- Il se passe quelque chose, Alice ? **

**- Hn.**

Elle ne semblait absolument pas encline à répondre à la question que son "serviteur" daignait lui répondre. Mais elle-même avait fort besoin de réponses. Elle mit donc sa colère de côté, et demanda au jeune garçon :

**- Dis, c'est quoi tous ces rubans ? Un genre de fête.**

Un petit ange passe. Un couple de petits anges passe. Un famille de petits anges passe. Pleins de petits anges passent. Avant qu'Oz ne parvienne plus à retenir un rire, pas méchant, mais plus qu'amusé, de même que Gil, mais celui-ci fut plus discret. Il avait trop l'habitude que l'on se moque de lui pour se moquer de quelqu'un d'autre. Alice ne parut évidement pas très satisfaite de cette réponse.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire ! Bande d'abrutis !**

Oz ne parvint pas à respirer, donc, pas non plus à répondre. Entre deux gloussements, Gilbert réussit à articuler une phrase :

**- Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Sharon de t'expliquer le sens de cette "fête". Elle s'en fera un plaisir, j'en suis sûr ! **

**- Sharon ? **

Sur le coup, Alice ne comprit pas. Mais si elle avait su ce que Sharon lui répondrait. Elle ne lui aurait jamais posé la question, ça c'est sûr !

Aussitôt rentrée au manoir des Rainsworth, Alice rejoigna Sharon sur le balcon, qui dégustait son thé en compagnie de Break, qui comme à son habitude, ne faisait que dévorer des pâtisserie. Oz et son serviteur rejoignirent le lapin survolté quelques secondes plus tard. Rien qu'à la vue des pâtisseries de chocolats dans l'assiette du Chapelier fou, Alice se souvînt de "l'humiliation" qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque les deux garçons derrière elle avait rit de sa bêtise. Et elle se devait de corriger ce "petit" manque d'informations. Elle prit son courage à deux mains :

**- Heu, Grande Soeur Sharon, je peux te poser une question ?**

Par l'entente de l'appelation d'Alice, Sharon sauta presque de joie, prête à accéder à n'importe quelle requête de la part de la Lapine. Son thé se renversa presque, et Xerxes tendit l'oreille, prêt à rire si elle sortait une bêtise, ce qui devait être le cas rien qu'à voir le visage du petit blond et du brun derrière elle.

**- Heu, en ville ..** commença-t-elle en perdant son assurance en voyant le regard chargé d'espoir que Sharon dirigeait sur elle. **On a vu des rubans rouges un peu partout, les stand de viandes ont été remplacés par des stands de chocolats, et y'a pleins de gens qui se tenaient par la main pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison, et .. Heu ..**

Les yeux de Lady Sharon était chargés d'étoiles étincelantes, et elle se tenait les lèvres de façon adorable, en rougissant, et surtout, en fixant dangereusement Alice qui n'osa plus la regarder dans les yeux. Néanmoins, elle se décida à poser enfin sa qestion :

**- Heu, c'est une fête, ou quelque chose du genre ? Ça veut dire quoi tous ces rubans ?**

Break ne dit rien pendant un moment. Non pas par gentillesse, vous vous en doutez, mais par manque d'imagination. Il y avait trop de possibilité de moquerie à lancer à la pauvre fille ignorante, qu'il ne parvenait pas à se décider pour l'une d'elle. Oz se tenait les côtes pour ne pas lâcher un rire, tandis que Gilbert se retourna et rit discrètement dans son col.

Alice en fut des plus déconcertée, mais Sharon lui fit ignorer ces "pauvres mâles inutiles et bons à rien". Fasciner par l'expression utilisée par celle-ci, Alice accepta, et fit un "gros" effort pour se retenir dans tuer un sur place .. Suivez mon regard sur un petit blondinet absolument pas discret.

Break se réveilla enfin et demanda étrangement :

**- C'est une plaisanterie, ou tu es plus stupide qu'on ne le savait déjà ? **

**- Les lapins sont vraiment des créatures bien inutiles !** enchérit Emily avant de se prendre une assiette de flan vanillé au caramel dans la figure.

Xerxes observa se gâchit considérable avec un poids sur le coeur, et nettoya sa poupée en envoyant des éclairs au lapin, n'omettant pas de l'enfoncer encore :

**- Décidement, ta bêtise me laisse sans voix ..**

Pif, paf, bam, arg ! (bruitage absolument stupide traduisant la scène suivante : Alice cherche à venger son honneur, mais n'en a pas le temps. C'est en fait Lady Sharon qui frappe son serviteur de toutes ses forces, mais avec élégance, par son évantail, et finit par l'achever en renversant son thé sur sa tête).

**- Heu,** firent Oz et Gil à l'unisson.

Sharon les ignora superbement, et se tourna vers Alice en souriant, comme si la scène précédante n'avait jamais eut lieu. Emily lança un "vous êtes cruelle, Mademoiselle", et la poupée valsa. Alice tremblait désormais de peur des conséquence, et de peur d'avoir fait une bêtise en demandant ça à Sharon. Plus jamais elle ne suivrait les conseils de cette stupide tête d'algue !

**- Alors, ma chère Alice, voilà une question bien adorable !** continua Sharon avec un grand sourire redonnant confiance à la Lapine affrayée.

**- Donc, c'est pas une question stupide ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**- Pas le moins du monde, voyons !** Ajouta la Lady démoniaque. **Viens avec moi, Alice, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais loin de ces bouseux et inutiles mâles qui ne comprennent absolument rien à la vraie profondeur de ta question ..**

**- Heu, y'a un sens caché à ma question ?** Se demanda Alice à elle-même.

Sharon ne lui répondit, personne d'autre non plus, d'ailleurs. La demoiselle tira la Lapine or du balcon sans lui laisser vraiment le choix, et la Chain n'opposait pas vraiment de résistance de peur de finir dans le même étât que le Chapelier ou sa poupée. Avec élégance, Sharon sortit en traînant Alice derrière, avec beaucoup moins d'élégance. Ni Oz, ni Gil n'osèrent dire quoi que ec soit, et la mini-princesse atteint son but sans mal.

Au grand désespoir d'Alice, Sharon l'avait emmené à la bibliothèque. "Pitié, pas de livres !". C'était sa seule pensée cohérante du moment. Encore une fois, Sharon la mena devant, "ses Bibles de Romance" sans que la Chain ne comprennent réellement.

**- Heu, c'est quoi le rapport entre ces bouquins et la fête de dehors ? ... ... ... Grande Soeur Sharon ?**

Toute contente par l'appelation d'Alice, Grande Soeur Sharon la serra fort dans ses bras en souriant d'une joie immense ! Quand elle daigna la lâcher, elle ouvrit un livre en fredonnant, et montra la page qu'elle cherchait à la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait des étoiles pleins les yeux !

**- Who ! La déco de la ville est exactement comme ça ! **

**- Normal,** répondit Sharon. **C'est un dessin très réussi de la capitale le jour de la St Valentin ! **

**- La Quoi ?** demanda la Chain sans comprendre un traître mot.

Sharon lui cita un passage du texte à côté de la scène :

**- Le Quatorze Février. Le seul jour de l'année où les pensées des gens sont exclusivement tournées vers leur sentiment intérieur, et leur passion. Celui où la folie de l'amour se manifeste par des éclats de tendresse, et des preuves d'affections plus magnifique les unes que les autres ! Les fleurs doivent parer les rues, comme les robes des gentes demoiselles, car finalement, la St Valentin, est le jour où l'Amour triomphe de tout !**

Alice retînt un baillement ennuyé. Pour ne pas vexé Sharon, mais surtout, pour éviter son fameux éventail. Cette fille est un démon à visage humain, alors .. Mais sa question revînt dans son esprit :

**- Alors les décos, c'est pour cette fête inutile ? **

**- Comment ça, cette fête inutile ?** hurla Sharon de désespoir. **La St Valentin est la plus magnifique des fêtes ! La plus pure, et la plus poétique ! Les coutumes sont superbes et symboliques !**

**- Heu, si tu le dis. **

**- Connais-tu la tradition de cette fête ? **

**- Heu non. **

Sans attendre qu'Alice ne lui demande cette fameuse "tradition", Sharon la lui expliqua en se tortillant d'émotions franche, avec beaucoup de naïveté.

**- Ce jour là, les filles doivent mettre tous leur amour pour préparer des chocolats à offrir au garçon qu'elles aiment de tous leur coeur ! C'est tout simplement splendide ! Magnifique, etc ..** _(long monologue sans fin)_

Alice tilta.

**- Et toi, Grande Soeur Sharon ? Tu as déjà offert des chocolats à quelqu'un ? **

Sharon rougit un peu. Non pas par "réelle" timidité, mais pas simulation de la timidité. C'est plus mignon. Elle fit semblant de bafouiller un peu, en cherchant ses mots, mais son discours était en réalité presque préparé à l'avance. Elle y avait pensé dès l'instant où Alice avait posé sa question.

**- Et bien, heu. Quand j'étais petite .. Je n'avais pas tout à fait compris le sens de cette fête, alors .. J'en avais offert à Break .. Mais heu .. N'y vois rien de concret, hein ! C'est juste que je le consirérai comme mon grand frère, hein ! Enfin, voilà quoi ! **

**- Beurk !** Comme si il mangeait pas assez de chocolats !

Sharon partait dans son petit délire personnel tandis qu'Alice réfléchit un moment. Préparer des chocolats. Toutes les filles doivent le faire. Ça prouverait bien qu'elle a une part de féminité en elle, contrairement à ce que semble croire cette maudite tête d'algue ! Ok, elle relevait le défi ! Avec des flammes de volonté dans les yeux !

**- Grande Soeur Sharon ! **

**- Oui, Alice ? **

**- Je vais faire des chocolats !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Effort Titanesque et Surhum

Voilà le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Effort Titanesque et Surhumain !_**

Dans la cuisine, une Alice enthousiaste, avec un sourire déterminé collé au visage, se démenait pour enfiler un tablier et s'attacher les cheveux. Quand ce fut fait, elle se retourna vers une Sharon dont les yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles comme ci celle-ci s'apprêtait à réaliser un vieux rêve contenu depuis des années.

**- Yosh !** hurla la brune à l'attention de la Lady, **et après ? Je fais quoi ?**

Sharon faillit avoir les larmes aux yeux en voyant la détermination d'Alice mélangé à sa naïveté. Elle ne savait même pas comment faire des chocolats, et pourtant, elle se donnait tant de mal pour les préparer ! La Miss avait hâte de la voir offrir le fruit de son travail ! Mais comme la Chain n'avait aucune expérience en cuisine, Sharon se proposa automatiquement de l'aider.

**- Heu, et bien, Alice, pourquoi ne pas commencer par choisir une recette de chocolats ?**

**- Parce-que il y en a plusieurs ?**

_" Oh, c'est fou ce qu'elle est ignorante ! C'est trop mignon ! "_ Voilà à quoi ressemblait les pensées cohérentes de Sharon. De son côté, Alice pensait à tout autre chose que ce dont s'imaginait la demoiselle Rainsworth. Comme si elle, B-Rabbit, le Lapin noir maculé de Sang, pouvait réellement faire des chocolats par Amour ? Surement pas ! C'était dans un seul but qu'elle accomplirai la lourde tâche de préparer ces friandises : Rabattre son caquet à cette stupide tête d'algue et à ce sale clown, et prouver au monde qu'elle aussi, elle était capable d'être féminine ! Après tout, elle était la grande Alice, l'impératrice du Monde ! B-Rabbit !

**- Alice, vous pouvez voir les différentes recettes dans ce catalogue !** L'aida Sharon.

**- Très bien !** continua-t-elle. **À l'attaque !**

Et la chain se rua sur le catalogue en feuilletant à toute vitesse, au grand bonheur de Sharon qui en profita pour en choisir une et en préparer en même temps.

Bien entendu, ce remue-ménage ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention des personnes présentes au manoir Rainsworth. Et l'idée saugrenue d'Alice torturait l'esprit des gens présent. La première réaction d'Oz fut d'être admiratif devant tant de volonté pour affronter une discipline dans laquelle la lapine était absolument nulle, tandis que tout au contraire, Gil s'effrayait sur le genre de chocolats bizarres ce stupide lapin était capable de préparer.

**- J'ai hâte de voir le résultat !** lança Oz tout content en se balançant sur sa chaise avec un air enfantin.

**- Tu parles ! Je paris ce que tu veux qu'elle va mélanger le sucre avec le bicarbonate de soude !**

**- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Gil !** Rétorqua le blondinet.

**- En tout cas,** intervînt le Chapelier, **je ne toucherait pas à ses préparations !**

**- Bah, il y aura au moins une pâtisserie que tu ne touchera pas !** lâcha Gil.

**- Je failli à ma réputation,** se lamenta le pauvre Xerxes en feintant les larmes.

Gilbert soupira devant l'immaturité de Break. N'empêche que, tout pessimiste qu'il est, le contractant de Raven avait malgré tout trouvé le "bon côté" dont parlait Oz dans cette situation _(trouver une pâtisserie à laquelle Break ne toucherait pas)_, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais Emily le rappela à l'ordre :

**- Et si elle faisait exploser la cuisine, ce sera pas à toi de tout nettoyer ?**

Et voilà ! Gil se remettait à broyer du noir avec un nuage d'orage juste au dessus de sa tête comme dans les dessins animés.

**- Bah moi, je voudrais bien goûter !** continua Oz tout enthousiaste. **Mais reste à savoir à qui elle va les offrir !**

**- Je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a rien compris au sens de cette tradition,** râla le brun un fois de plus.

**- J'aurai tendance à être d'accord avec toi, mon petit Gil,** accorda Break sous l'horreur que le visage de Gil affichait à l'entente de ce surnom. **Mais je veux quand même voir ce qu'elle va parvenir à préparer !**

**- Surement de la bouillie infâme, avec trop de sel, ou des trucs tout cuits qui s'emiettent dès qu'on les prends en main !** Continua Emily en accord avec Xerxes (comme toujours de toute façon).

**- Ou bien, des chocolats qui ne ressemblent à rien, comme des petits tas informes rappelant l'image de la boue sous des chaussures !** se moqua à son tour le chapelier.

**- On a qu'à aller voir, non ?**

Caché dans l'embouchure de la porte, les trois garçons et la poupée (on l'oublie tout le temps, pauvre d'elle) espionnait le dur labeur de cette pauvre Alice. Celle-ci arborait un air magnifique et .. Quoi ? La vérité ? Bon. Alors, celle-ci arborait un air colérique proche de celui d'un démon, prête à passer ses nerfs sur tout ce qu'il lui passerait par la main. Résultat : Des cookies cramés, des essais de chocolats dont les chiens errants et affamés ne voudraient même pas, des ustensiles de cuisines bousillés, une salle détruite, et une Sharon accablée.

**- Alice, pourquoi ne pas en acheter des tout-faits ?** Laissa-t-elle échapper malgré la contradiction avec tout ce qu'elle avait dit jusque là.

**- Non ! J'y arriverai ! Suffit de faire un petit effort, c'est mon honneur qui est en jeu !** rétorqua la chain bien que pessimiste en voyant l'étendu des dégâts.

**- Alors, faisons une pause, tu veux ?**

Alice accéda à la requête de Sharon, dépitée elle aussi. Les trois hommes cachés derrière la porte eurent tout juste le temps de s'enfuir avant que les deux filles ne sortent. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au balcon, Break dégustait des pâtisserie "réussies", Oz observait le ciel, et Gil fumait une bonne cigarette. Bref, ils firent comme si de rien était.

**- Alors ?** Demanda Break ironiquement. **As-tu compris ce qu'était cette fête ?**

Pour toutes réponses, Alice lui présenta ses "essais" avec un air qui voulait dire "goutez et donnez moi vos avis". Rien qu'à leur vue, Oz s'enfuit en prenant n'importe quel prétexte.

**- Heu, j'ai promis à ma sœur de l'accompagner en ville, donc j'y vais ! A plus Alice !**

**- Depuis quand tu tiens tes promesses à ta soeur toi ?** Demanda Gil en comprenant parfaitement la raison de la fuite d'Oz.

Le blond était déjà partit prendre Ada dans ses bras, plus content que jamais de la retrouver. Ce que Gil voudrait avoir une petite sœur aussi, adorable comme Ada de préférence, pour pouvoir s'enfuir dans ce genre de moments. Mais tout ce qu'il avait, c'était .. *tilt*

**- Heu, j'ai accepter de rendre une petite visite à Vincent dans l'après-midi. Désolé, stupide lapin.**_ (restons naturels)_

À son tour, le Nightray s'enfuit rejoindre son petit frère qui, malgré son expértise dans le maniement des ciseaux, était déjà plus rassurant que l'infâme bouillie d'Alice. Restait seulement Break et sa poupée. Mais comme Alice n'avait jamais vu Emily manger, son regard se dirigea immédiatement sur le chapelier.

**- Heu ..**

**- Voyons, Break,** intervînt Sharon. **Tu ne vas pas faire mentir ta réputation de plus grand spécialiste des pâtisserie ?**

**- Hum, c'est que ..**

**- Fais plaisir à Alice, s'il-te-plaît !**

Si vous aviez vu le regard de Sharon, vous comprendriez pourquoi Break a accédé à sa requête. Un regard à la fois suppliant de pauvre petit chien abandonné sur une aire d'autoroute tout à fait craquant, mêlé à celui d'un fauve guettant le moindre relâchement de la part de son adversaire. Break gouta donc.

**- Un léger goût de noisettes mal concassées, elles sont encore trop présentes en trop grandes proportions. Le chocolat est mal mélangé, il faut le faire soigneusement, on ne sent pas le goût du lait et l'amertume est trop forte ! La crème a complètement séché et à un goût de simple crème fraîche. L'épice sur le dessus est trop faible ! La décoration trop peu soignée ! Et franchement, c'est trop sec ! Il faut plus de douceur dans les pâtisseries, notamment celles de la St Valentin !**

Alice fut dépitée. Surtout lorsque le chapelier s'immobilisa complètement de stupeur avant de tomber de sa chaise.

**- Pouah ! Quel arrière goût !** cria-t-il. **T'as mis de la mort aux rats dedans !**

**- Hein ? Mais j'ai fait plein d'efforts !**

**- Les efforts ne remplacent pas le talent voyons ! T'aurais pas voulu m'empoisonner ?**

Alice se mit à broyer du noir, tandis que Sharon avait une ombre gigantesque derrière elle, avec une aura menaçante. Comment son servant osait critiquer sa chère petite sœur adorée qu'elle aime de tout son cœur d'ange ? Break se reprit donc :

**- Heu, mais .. Je voudrais bien avoir la recette malgré tout, Alice ! Je connais un certain rat d'égout qui sera bien agréablement surpris d'une si délicate attention, hi hi hi.** _(rire indéchiffrable à la Break)_

Le regard d'Alice ne parut pas s'optimiser. Si ses biscuits pouvaient être comparés à du poison, même par ce clown qui ne sacrifierait pas la moindre douceur sucrée, c'est que franchement, elle devait être nulle. Peut-être que tête d'algue avait raison et qu'elle n'avait absolument rien de féminin ? Zut.

**- Voyons, ma petite Alice,** essaya Sharon maternelle,** on va réessayer, et y arriver, d'accord ? Et puis, ce n'est pas si important, non ?**

Les paroles de la miss Rainsworth ne parut pas rassurer la chain, ce qui attrista particulièrement Sharon. C'est alors que dans un élan de bonté qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, Break intervînt à la rescousse de la jeune demoiselle en détresse.

**- Et si tu demandais à Gilbert de te filer quelques tuyaux ?**

**- Pardon ?** S'étrangla la brune sous la surprise.

**- Je pensais que tu savais qu'il était habile pour la cuisine .. Contrairement à pleins d'autres choses,** ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

**- C'est pas le problème !** hurla Alice gênée.

Une telle remarque lui attira les regards interrogés de Sharon et Xerxes. Elle tenta de justifier ses paroles tant bien que mal, mais ne faisait que s'embrouiller plus encore. Pourquoi Oz n'est-il jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ? Quel serviteur inutile !

**- C'est que .. Si je veux y arriver, c'est pour ma fierté ! Et prouver que je suis capable de faire ce que tout le monde sait faire ! Si je lui demandait conseil, ce serait comme s'avouer vaincue ! Pas question !**

**- Quel lapin preneur de tête,** se moqua Emily avant de valser par-dessus la balcon à cause d'un certain lapin pas content.

**- Oh, c'est bon ! Je sais que c'est puéril.**

Le ton qu'Alice venait d'utiliser impressionnait Sharon et Break. Elle se calmait enfin ? Elle le reconnaissait ? Le chapelier y vit là une faille à exploiter. Après tout, dans un petit schéma ça faisait : Gil aide Alice – Alice prépare des pâtisseries mangeables – Break les vole – Break les dévore par gourmandise – Break énerve tout le monde – Break empoisonne Vincent et .. Oups, ça fallait pas le dire ..

**- Et bien, si tu le sais Alice, essaye de corriger ça.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu vas bien pouvoir faire une petite demande toute simple, c'est juste quelques conseils de cuisine. Reste à savoir si il acceptera de t'aider,** finit le serviteur Rainsworth avec une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Retrouvant toute sa motivation perdue, la Lapine noire s'emporta :

**- Il aura pas le choix ! Il m'aidera qu'il le veuille ou non ! Et je réussirai à préparer les meilleurs pâtisseries !**

_**- Quel enfant manipulable,**_ pensa le chapelier pour lui.

**- Mais, monsieur Gilbert n'est-il pas partit voir son frère cadet à la demeure Nightray ?** Demanda Sharon en cassant toute l'ambiance.


End file.
